


убить соседа

by gallyanim



Series: отклоняешься [4]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Friends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: у них на двоих небольшая квартира, теплый плед и общие мечты.
Series: отклоняешься [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770577





	убить соседа

у них на двоих небольшая квартира, теплый плед и общие мечты.  
единственная небольшая, совершенно несущественная проблемка - общие мечты формулируются не иначе как "убить наконец этого гребаного соседа". это, конечно, фигня по сравнению с тем, что зато за квартиру платить меньше и даже периодически остается на что-нибудь посущественнее рамёна. разве ж можно ради такого не потерпеть по утрам увлекательное зрелище навроде голого ок тэкёна, который чистит свои лошадиные зубы самой вонючей пастой на свете, да еще и петь попутно пытается?  
впрочем, точно так же вполне можно вытерпеть и плотно занятый во время чемпионата мира по футболу диван, с которого им сырона можно снять только с помощью подъемного крана.  
все нормально, все даже почти что лучше некуда - ну подумаешь, подкладывают регулярно друг другу в тапки какашки соседнего пса да сыпят соль в чужой кофе. на самом-то деле жить бы и жить так вечно.  
все меняется в один, пожалуй, не самый прекрасный день, когда эту прекрасную небольшую, забитую мусором снизу доверху квартиру за каким-то лядом решают отобрать за долги по квартплате.  
\- ну ты и еблан, - сообщает им сырон ок тэкёну, провожая печальным взором свой любимый диван, и надеется, что это будет последняя фраза в жизни, сказанная чертову соседу.  
ах если бы все было так просто.


End file.
